


What I say goes (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Barbatos made Diavolo angry and now he's looking to take all that pent up anger out
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 49





	What I say goes (Diavolo x F!Reader)

Barbatos was there to advise him, to guide him, and to make sure he’s okay, and he could respect Barbatos for that, but every once in a while, his servant really made him angry. Barbatos had a tendency to stop Diavolo from things he shouldn’t do, which, granted, is partially his job description, but that doesn’t mean Diavolo can’t have some fun. What’s the point of being the future King if you can’t even do what you want? In short; Diavolo’s pissed because Barbatos stopped him, by using his powers he might add, which he isn’t supposed to do. “It’s done in your best interest, My Lord.” He scoffed as he recalled Barbatos’ words, kicking the door to his room open to find you seated in one of the coffee table chairs, “come here.” Your head whipped around, immediately concerned with the way he presented himself, “Dia? Are you okay?”Slowly, you rose from your seat, a frown on your face as you made your way toward him. 

He kicked the door back shut, long strikes leading him over to where you were, an angry scowl still on his face, “I said, come here.” He pulled you by your arm straight into his chest, holding you there with one arm wrapped around your waist and the other tilting your head up so he can kiss you, roughly. Your hands flew up to hold onto his arms, a hum trying to escape your lips in an attempt of asking what was wrong once more, but the tension you felt beneath your fingertips made you think twice about that. He pushed back against you roughly, stumbling with you over to the bed and immediately throwing the dress you were wearing up. “I need you to be my good little girl..” he was nibbling on your bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth, “and let me do whatever I want.” 

Something about the way he said that actually made you nod and spread your legs for him, the familiar tingle on your core making it almost impossible to think straight, “y-yes sir…” He grinned, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he tore through your panties, standing back up to admire your clenching hole, “good girl. Is it my words or are you naturally this eager for me?” It wasn’t really a question he needed answered. In fact, he could care less right now. His blood was boiling, his skin was on fire and the only thing he could think of right now was pounding you straight into this mattress until he found enough release to not be stressed anymore. 

His hand immediately went between your folds, making you gasp out in surprise as he pushed a finger in, leaning back over you, “Hm… that’s it… you’re making me feel better already.” His lips crashed onto yours again, moving with yours hungrily, as his finger curled inside you, trying desperately to hold back, but he was just not feeling it today, “I’m sorry for this, my love.” Confusion rushed through you, feeling him pull away from your and undo his pants just enough to pull out his hardened cock, “I don’t have much time.. But I really need to…” He growls, crawling back over you and aligning himself with your entrance, “release my stress.”

You gasped out when he pushed in, throwing your head back at the feeling of being stretched by him, “D-Diavolo…!” He grunted in response, immediately setting a pace for himself, not caring about adjusting or how sore you’ll be in the end. His growls resonate in your ears as he took you, pulling you to the edge of the bed so he can properly thrust into you, reaching beyond your cervix with his tip. You cried out, writhing beneath him as heavy panting filled the room. He was being rough, his grip tight on your hips, teeth clenched. 

You tried to hold eye contact with him, your mouth hanging open as a series of pleasure filled moans left your lips. The way he was acting was… hot, getting you all giddy inside, and making you squirm for more, “U-use me… Diavolo.. Get your anger out.” He slammed into you hard at your words, grunting as his hips slapped against yours. His gaze drifted down, watching his cock sink in between your folds, chuckling when it creates a small bulge from how big he is, “You’re bulging up just from taking my cock…” Heat rose over your body at his words and you quickly covered your eyes in embarrassment, not caring if he would be mad. 

His thrusts were rough, brutal, and bruising even. His balls slapped against your body with every grunt and growl he let out, his eyes still furrowed as he mumbled things about Barbatos and who he thought he were. “... gonna… put him .. with Henry…” you barely made out fractions of his sentences, too busy trying to keep yourself steady as the bed rocked beneath you. His grip on your hips was bruising and you could feel his thumbs draw circles over your skin, giving you that familiar tingle in your core. 

Your gaze met his again, still seeing anger in his eyes and clenched teeth. “D-Diavolo…” You cried out, arching your back right as his cock twitched. He was using you right now, not caring about your own pleasure, or even his. “I love.. The way you squeeze around me..” You only whined in response, crying out again when you felt his hips connect with yours harshly, his cock spilling his seed inside of you with a loud grunt on his own. He was breathing heavily, his cock twitching and pulsating inside of you as he filled you up. You whined, rubbing your clit to reach your own orgasm, missing the stimulation he gave you as he pulled out. 

He leaned back over you, kissing you softer this time, “I’m sorry… I’m… too worked up still, I forgot about you for a moment…” You whined, feeling him pull out as you quickly cupped his face, “It’s okay…. Make it up to me later... “ You bit your lip, falling back down against the bed as he stood, quickly putting his length back in his pants. You took note of it being still hard, his chest rising and falling heavily, both with anger and from the workout, “I’ll make it up to you tonight. I’ll worship every inch of your beautiful body. “ He leaned down again, kissing you once more with a hand against your cheek, lingering for just a moment as his eyes turned full of adoration, “I love you, and I’m sorry, again.” You leaned into his touch, still trying to get your own breath under control, “It’s okay. Now, go… I know you're busy. Don’t keep me waiting too long tonight… I’ll be right here, ready.” 

He chuckled softly, pulling up your hand and kissing the back of it, “a considerate lady, as always.” 


End file.
